


[Podfic] First Time (by moldistrawberri)

by MasochisticHero



Series: Hero's PH Podfics [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Content, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: Goodbye, virginity. You will be missed.---First TImeis authored bymoldistrawberri.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Hero's PH Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	[Podfic] First Time (by moldistrawberri)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moldistrawberri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldistrawberri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782995) by [moldistrawberri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldistrawberri/pseuds/moldistrawberri). 



> Has DOWNLOADED background music, cat sounds, and orgasm sounds.

Hello! This is a podfic of a Purple Hyacinth fanfiction. Click the links on the notes to be redirected to the text.  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

**First Time**  
_by moldistrawberri_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
